


Tales From Valeras: Amara, Kaylin & Borkul

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Tales From Valeras [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Character Development, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Drama, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Strap-Ons, Tension, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Trust, Work In Progress, orc smut, orc/human/elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: Amara never expected to find herself falling in love with both a woman and an Orc but that's exactly what happens one fateful summer. Will her parent's disapproval of her new relationship tear them apart or will their bond be strong enough to overcome it?





	Tales From Valeras: Amara, Kaylin & Borkul

A young woman stood inside the Fighter’s Guild. She watched in awe as a massive Orc and a tall, lean human viciously sparred with dull metal swords in one of the various sandy pits dotted around the massive room. They wore no armor and their tunics were soaked through with their sweat. She glanced up at the vaulted ceilings for a moment as the fight became almost too intense and then back at the men, which it appeared to her that the Orc was winning. Amara’s pulse was racing with anticipation as the Orc made the final move that swept his opponent off his feet. Before the man could recover the Orc was on top of him and he pointed his sword at his neck with a triumphant growl.

“I yield,” his opponent laughed as he dropped his sword.

The Orc grinned and stood back up. He reached out his hand and helped the man up as well. They clapped each other on the back and exchanged a few more words about their match before leaving the pit to go cool down. Amara didn’t realize she had been holding her breath until she slowly let it out and started to turn around. She had only gone there to watch like she had been doing a couple of times a week between classes for almost a month now. But today, as she turned around Amara almost walked directly into the chest of a much taller woman who smiled down at her with dark brown eyes.

“I keep seeing you here,” the stranger said, her voice full of curiosity. “When are you going to join and start participating instead of sitting on the sidelines?”

“I…” Amara stammered, and she felt her cheeks grown warm. “I u-um-”

“Come on then,” the woman laughed as she slung her arm around Armara’s shoulder and steered her in a different direction. “I’ll take you to the Guildmaster and get you signed up!”

Amara’s heart was racing and she nervously fidgeted with her robe as she allowed the friendly woman to take her down to the Guildmaster’s office. As they walked the woman introduced herself as a seasoned member of the guild.

“My name’s Kaylin, but most people call me Kay.”

“Kay,” Amara echoed quietly, and she smiled when Kay squeezed her shoulder. “I’m Amara.”

“You’re such a cutie,” Kaylin cooed as they stopped outside a large oak door and she knocked twice before continuing. “You don’t look like the fighting type.”

“I-I guess I’m not,” Amara confessed. “I just… I like to watch, it looks so exciting.”

“It really is, I bet you’ll enjoy it…”

A voice called out on the other side of the door and Kaylin swept it open before ushering Amara inside. A tall Orc sat behind a large polished oak desk and he folded his hands together on top of it with a kind smile.

“Kay,” he greeted his voice deep and booming. “Let me guess, you’ve come with another recruit.”

“You know me,” Kaylin laughed as she gestured for Amara to sit down. “I noticed her lurking around the pits for a while now but she’s been too shy to join.”

Amara’s face was beet red as she reached up to tuck a strand of her long blond hair behind one pointed ear and she stared down at the floor.

“Kay, you can’t force people to join if they don’t want to.”

Kaylin opened her mouth to speak when Amara beat her to it.

“I… I do want to join,” she said, and Amara forced herself to meet the Headmaster’s gaze. “She’s right. I was too nervous to try and join by myself.”

“Oh, I see. Well, that’s alright dear. What is it about the guild that makes you nervous?”

“I guess I’m just… I’ve never fought before in any way so I’m… afraid of looking like a fool.”

Kaylin plopped down on the chair beside Amara and reached up to squeeze her arm. Her long brown hair had been swept into a sloppy braid and was coming undone in several places but she didn’t care. Amara met her gaze, and she couldn’t help but stare at the light dusting of freckles across her tan cheeks.

“Amara, it’s alright. Everybody starts out as a beginner.”

Kaylin laughed as she flexed her arm for a moment and Amara’s blush deepened but she smiled back at her.

“I didn’t get like this overnight. I’ve put in years of hard work… but if you just want to spar for fun there’s plenty of people that do that too.”

“She’s right,” Grogan chimed in. “You don’t have to be as obsessively competitive as Kaylin.”

“I see,” Amara replied, and she laughed. “I guess I was silly for not asking questions.”

“You’ll join then?” Kaylin replied, and she stared at Amara with an excited look in her eyes.

“I… I will join if I can?”

“Excellent. We’re happy to have you.”

Grogan opened up a drawer on the side of the desk and pulled out a crisp new members contract form. He slid it across the table and gestured for Amara to take a look.

“Read it over… it’s basic stuff. Try to get along with everyone, don’t hesitate to bring concerns to either myself or another guild leader. That sort of thing. We’re responsible for your wellbeing here and I take that very seriously.”

“We don’t tolerate bullying,” Kaylin added firmly, and she watched Amara as she poured over the parchment for a few minutes while she read. “Everyone here is pretty friendly… for the most part.”

Amara finished reading and then Grogan instructed her on where to sign. She plucked up the black crow feather quill and dipped it in the nearby pot of ink before signing her name at the bottom of the letter in neatly swooped handwriting.

“Kaylin will be more than happy to show you around and get you situated,” Gorgan smiled as he pulled the paper back towards him.

“Of course,” Kaylin replied, her voice full of passion. “You’re gonna have fun here Amara, I swear it.”

Amara was touched by Kaylin’s dedication to the guild. She had been terribly conflicted over the last few weeks. She was a student at the academy and had never really considered joining a guild, let alone one as prestigious and tough as the Fighter’s Guild. But Amara had been a curious girl as she explored her options to the fullest. She found out really quickly that most of the guilds were quite boring and she knew she’d lose interest quickly. But when she watched her first sparring session at the Fighter’s Guild something had been stirred deep inside of her. It was completely out of her element but Amara had been hooked ever since and returned frequently to lurk on the sidelines.

Until today. As Amara walked back down the winding hall with Kaylin chatting beside her, she couldn’t help but feel grateful to her. She’d only just met Kay but Amara already felt like they were good friends that had known each other for years. It was a concept she was entirely unused to, and being around Kaylin was both nerve-wracking and exciting.

“So, you wanna start with some training today?”

Amara was abruptly brought back to the present as they stopped walking and stood near the doorway leading back into the pits.

“Oh,” Amara replied softly, and she glanced up at Kaylin with a nervous laugh. “I think um… maybe another day. I have a lot to process.”

“That’s fine,” Kaylin replied smoothly, and she reached up to pinch Amara’s smooth cheek. “Just don’t take forever okay? I’ll help you through everything.”

“I appreciate it, Kay.”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Kaylin chuckled as she cupped Amara’s cheek blushing cheek with a soft expression.

Amara’s heart fluttered wildly in her chest. She was unused to such an intimate gesture, and especially when it was being done by a tall and beautiful woman like Kay.

Kaylin seemed to sense Amara’s anxious reaction and she quickly retracted her hand and started to stroll down the stairs with a small wave.

“Come find me okay? I’m always around! Bye cutie.”

“Bye…”

Amara felt like she was in a daze as she exited the Fighter’s Guild and began heading back towards the school. She crossed through the city’s square, easily maneuvering around crowds of people with her thoughts far away. There was something about Kaylin that made her heart race and she didn’t quite know what to make of it. She was both terribly nervous to start training and very excited. But she would have to keep her side activities to herself for now; not that Amara really had any close friends to share this information with. Her parents were Amara’s greatest concern and she decided it was best to not tell them right away.

As the stone archway leading into the entrance of the academy came into view Amara sucked in a deep breath and readjusted the strap of the bag that hung on her shoulder before going inside. She first made her way to the dining hall to have a quick bite to eat. She wasn’t terribly hungry but Amara knew she’d regret not having something once she was stuck in classes all afternoon. When she was finished her bowl of soup Amara made her way to her first class a little early. It was nice to just sit in the empty lecture hall and be alone with her thoughts. She ruminated on everything that had happened at the guild and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get Kaylin’s beautiful tan face out of her mind. Her cheeks still felt warm where she had pinched them and cupped them with her firm, calloused hand. When the lecture finally started Amara tried to concentrate as much as possible but it was difficult and she still thought about the guild and the nice girl as she walked back home later in the evening.

* * *

Amara stepped into her family’s house with a small yawn. She quietly shut the door behind her and started removing her boots with one hand leaning against the cool stone wall. It was a two-story home made out of big slabs of stone with a wooden roof like most homes in the city were constructed and it was the only house Amara had lived in her entire life.

“Amara, is that you?”

“Yes Mother,” Amara called back.

“Oh good, dinner is almost ready.”

Amara strode over to the railing of the stairs leading up to the bedrooms and hung her bag around the newel before continuing down the hall towards the dining room. She could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchens and her mouth watered as she took a seat at her usual spot at the table across from her mother.

“You looked tired, Amara,” Leana commented in a soft tone.

“I am a bit, I always feel more tired on the busier days.”

“Well, at least school is wrapping up for the summer and you can take a well-deserved break.”

“Right,” Amara replied as she reached for her glass. “That will be nice.”

“Do you have any plans?” Leana inquired, and she stared at her daughter with a curious expression.

Amara glanced over at her mother. She was a typically beautiful Elf with long blond hair that reached down past her waist. Today she had opted to wear it up in thick sweeping braids. Her dark blue dress was modest with a high collar and long sleeves and she took a sip of wine from a tall crystal glass before smiling at Amara.

“A potential suitor, perhaps?”

“Mother,” Amara groaned, and then she laughed. “You know I’m not really into that right now-”

“Not into what?”

The women looked up as Amara’s father entered the room. Eredan’s long blond hair floated softly down his shoulders as he strolled around the table and, after kissing both of their cheeks he took a seat at the very end. Today he wore a set of midnight black robes and he rubbed his neck with a tired expression. But he was smiling as he greeted his daughter.

“Hello Father, how was work?”

“Busy as usual, but so is the life of a professor. Now… what is this thing you’re not into?”

“Amara isn’t interested in boys,” Leana teased.

Amara resisted the urge to roll her eyes and simply wrinkled her nose as she took another large gulp of water.

“Don’t call them boys anymore Mother… they’re men now.”

“Alright, you’re not interested in men.”

“It’s not that I’m…” Amara sighed and changed her mind. “I am too busy with school. It’s more important.”

“Well, that is true,” Eredan replied with a soft smile. “It’s alright, Ama. There’s no rush.”

“She’s nearly twenty-one summers Eredan… it doesn’t hurt to start looking.”

Eredan reached across the table and grasped Leana’s hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss along her pale knuckles before leaning back in his chair with a small chuckle.

“I know my love, just give her time. Pressuring Amara won’t do her any good.”

Amara let out an internal sigh as the maids suddenly waltzed into the room with trays of food. Tonight was a roast beef dinner with all the fixings and Amara eagerly tucked into her meal with great enthusiasm. While she ate, she absently listened to her parents as they chatted about random things but she was mostly filled with a growing sense of nervousness. She waited until dinner was completely finished and they were all sitting relaxed in their chairs with full bellies before she spoke up again.

“Um, Father… Mother, I have a question to ask.”

“What is it Ama?” Eredan replied, and although he was tired he turned to Amara with his full and undivided attention.

Leana drained the last few drops of her wine and set the glass back down before also looking at Amara with rapt attention.

“What is it, Amara?” she encouraged softly.

“Well,” Amara stammered, and she nervously twirled a strand of her long hair between two fingers as she stared down at the table. “I um, I just want to say I really do appreciate everything you’ve provided for me. I hope I’ve never come across as ungrateful…”

“You haven’t,” Eredan replied smartly, and Leana nodded in agreement. “You’ve been the sweetest daughter we could have ever asked for.”

“The um… the reason I want you to know that is that I’d… really like to move into the dorms at the academy.”

Eredan and Leana exchanged a silent knowing glance with one another. Then Eredan leaned forward and took Amara’s hand so she looked up at him. He squeezed it once before leaning back in his chair again with an amused expression twinkling in his soft blue eyes.

“We had a feeling you’d ask that eventually,” he said with a warm smile.

“You did?”

“We were just discussing it the other night,” Leana replied, and she smoothed the front of her dress down with one slender hand. “We know you’re only getting older and would… like some more freedom.”

“I just would like to see what it’s like, you know?” Amara replied, and she grinned when both of her parents nodded. “I don’t even know if I’ll like living there.”

“Yes, of course, it’s part of the school experience. We are happy to provide that for you.”

“On the condition that you maintain your good marks in all your classes,” Leana added.

“Oh… oh of course!”

Amara clasped her hands together against her chest and beamed at her parents.

“I will not slack on my studies, I promise,” she said passionately.

“I know you won’t, but we have to say it nonetheless,” Eredan chuckled. “I will have it arranged tomorrow. You can move into the dorms after your tests are completed, agreed?”

“Agreed!”

Amara hadn’t expected this conversation to go so smoothly. She had been contemplating asking for a few months now but had been unable to broach the subject. Nor had she expected to be allowed to move into the dorms so quickly. Amara thought it wouldn’t happen until at least the fall. But knowing that she could move in even sooner than that and could begin being a bit more independent right away filled her with immense joy. Between joining the Fighter’s Guild, meeting the kind Kaylin, and being granted access to the dorms by her parents Amara was floating on clouds as she rushed up from her seat to shower her mother and father with kisses.

Their laughter floated around the room as they watched their daughter run out from the dining room to go upstairs and began her homework. They were pleased that she was so excited and they knew she’d flourish while living at the dorms. Eredan was honestly surprised it had taken Amara so long to ask. They would have let her move over two years ago when she first started attending the academy but wanted her to make her own decisions. They remained seated for a little while longer before Eredan could no longer stifle his yawns any longer and he stood up with his hand outstretched to Leana. They walked hand in hand upstairs to the second floor and retired to their rooms for the rest of the night.

Later in the evening Amara had finished all of her homework, studied for her upcoming tests and taken a bath. She sighed as she lounged in the steaming hot water and trailed her fingers along the soapy surface as her thoughts drifted to Kay. She was looking forward to getting to know her better and decided she’d try to return to the guild as soon as possible.

As Amara got ready for bed and slipped under the warm covers she couldn’t help but muse about her day for a little while longer. But her tiredness eventually won over and she drifted into a deep sleep until early the next morning.


End file.
